Daichi Shijima
Daichi Shijima is a character from Devil Survivor 2. He is a classmate of the protagonist and his childhood friend. Appearance Daichi is young man with stylish brown hair and eyes. He wears a gray school uniform with black chemise collar shirt with blue and white stripe tie, yellow scarf, and yellow shoes. In anime, his tie's color is plain blue and is a bit shorter than one in the game. Personality Daichi is a deep thinker, often examining the social implications and morality of a situation farther than the other characters. Even though he seems spineless, he tends to cast away his cowardice in the blink of an eye when he is faced with extreme adversity. Unfortunately, his low self-confidence limits him achieving even greater heights. He seems to do poorly in school, and to be forgetful at times; Forgetting his exam slip and cell phone at his seat at the beginning of the game. He also doesn't think too fondly of work, seeming to dislike "slaving away for a paycheck." He has shown to have interest in several of the female characters, most strongly Io. Additionally, Daichi has a strikingly strong loyalty to the Protagonist, following him on every route and decision no matter what compared to the other characters who may leave him. In the anime, he is less hesitant on taking action and more willing fighting against demons, especially when Hibiki is involved, and at one point is even suicidal in order to save him and Io. He shows interest towards Io like he is in the game, but to the lesser extent. Stats Similar to Atsuro Kihara from Devil Survivor, Daichi has an average stat distribution, though with a slight emphasis towards Strength and Agility. Although Daichi is slightly outclassed by Hinako and Keita (and Jungo, to an extent) in terms of Strength and Agility, his other stats are usually high enough to allow him to utilize useful skills along with physical attacks, something these physically-oriented Tamers can't boast (because of their low Magic stat). At appropriate levels, such skills include effective healing spells, such as Recarm and Diarahan, and, if desired, normal elemental or ailment spells. Daichi is also considered one of the better users of Multi-Hit and Mult-Strike due to his great Strength and Agility. Trivia *Daichi unlocks two monkey demons in his Fate route. *Daichi unlocks a demon in the Fate system that isn't unique: Hanuman. *Daichi is the only character with a death clip that cannot die, the protagonist will always be in time to save him. *Daichi is the only character who has two death clips in one day. *In the game trailer, Daichi's name was romanized as Daichi Shizima. *His favorite food is yakiniku. *A recurring gag in the anime is that Daichi's demons are always outclassed by the threats the Demon Tamers face. This eventually comes full circle when he summons a Black Frost, said to outclass even Baal and Pallas Athena - Yamato's and Makoto's respective ultimate demons. *In anime, Daichi along with Io, both were consumed by the Void when the world fade away in Last Day: Sunday's Fruition. Category:Megami Tensei Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Cowards